Rendili StarDrive Thranta-class Corvette
The Thranta-class Corvette, also known as the Thranta-class warship was a corvette in service with the Republic Navy during the Great Galactic War. Characteristics The ship class was similar in appearance to the earlier Praetorian-class frigate and Hammerhead-class cruiser models. The Thranta-class was the workhorse of the Republic Navy, being produced in large numbers to take the place of the Hammerhead-class cruiser of the Jedi Civil War and the Praetorian-class frigate of the Great Sith War. It was slightly smaller than the Hammerhead-class cruiser but was completely dwarfed by the premier warship of the Republic Navy during the Great Galactic War and Cold War, the Valor-class cruiser. The crew of these ships was similar to that of a Hammerhead-class cruiser but the exact number is undetermined. The Thranta-class Corvette possessed two main heavy dual turbolasers mounted in the forward position similar to that of the Hammerhead-class crusier and numerous turbolasers and missile launchers throughout its hull, making it deadly to enemy ships and allowing it to inflict major amount of damage. There is a more heavily modified type of this ship class allowing it to take on a fleet of corvettes and heavy frigates and win against them before the onset of the Great Galactic War. Unlike the standard variant, this one was not widely used by the Galactic Republic. The armament of this ship's class was powerful enough for it to match the fire power of a Gage-class Dreadnaught or a Terminus-class destroyer, but lacked the firepower to go head to head against the Harrower-class Dreadnaught and heavier warships. To compensate for this, they were grouped together using pack tactics to take down larger vessels. Thranta-class Corvettes hold two hangars on the port and starboard sides of the of the ship allowing it hold 24 Talon-class Republic starfighter to counter the MK. VII advanced interceptors, as well as a number of shuttles. This class also held a number of boarding pods that would punch through would punch through the hull of enemy ships as well as a number of shuttles. These hangers were located on either side of the vessel; to protect the hanger and the personnel against the vacuum of space, a shield is activated over the opening. It is also suspected that during space battles this opening could be sealed off to prevent boarding. These ships carried an entire battalion of Republic troopers and if needed a team of Jedi Knights as well as war droids and transports for reinforcements. The Thranta-class Corvette is powered by a type-4 Hypermatter annihilator power core located directly within the bowels of the ship, with power running through it to destroy itself and half of a fleet if the restraints keeping it stable are released. For sublight propulation, the Thranta-class relied on an array of four banks of two sublight ion engines while having two hyperspace ion engines for additional thrust in emergency situations. Antiques in Modern Times The fact that there may be a Thranta-class corvette still in operation during the Rise of the Empire or Rebellion eras is a possibility. The chance of finding one in original condition is all but impossible. Any Thranta-class vessels, while retaining their original look, will have been so modified that there is nothing original left of them. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Rendili Hyperworks Thranta-class Corvette Type: Corvette Scale: Capital Length: 315 meters Skill: Capital Ship Piloting Crew: 277; gunners: 73; skeleton: 100 / +10 Cost: 12,000,000 new (estimated, not for sale) Passengers: 400 Cargo Capacity: 4000 tons Consumables: 8 months Hyperdrive: x2 Hyperdrive Backup: x15 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D Space: 6 Atmosphere: 330; 950 km/h Hull: 4D Shields: 2D+1 Sensors: *Passive: 30/0D *Scan: 60/1D *Search: 100/1D+2 *Focus: 3/2D Weapons: 2 Dual Heavy Turbolaser Cannons Fire Arc: turret Crew: 5 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 3-10 / 20 / 50 Atmosphere Range: 6-20/40/100km Damage: 6D 8 Turbolaser Batteries Fire Arc: 4 turrent, 2 Front, 2 Rear Crew: 5 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 3-15 / 35 / 75 Atmosphere Range: 6-30/70/150km Damage: 4D 6 Concussion Missile Tubes Fire Arc: 4 Front, 2 Rear Crew: 4 Scale: Capital Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 2-10/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 4-20/50/100 km Damage: 7D 4 Tractor Beam Projectors Fire Arc: 1 Front, 1 Port and Starboard Crew: 3 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D Space Range: 3-10/30/60 Atmosphere Range: 6-20/60/120 km Damage: 4D (special) Carried Craft: *24 Talon-class Starfighters *2 Crew Shuttles Notes The Thranta-class Corvette is based on stats for the Hammerhead-class, modified down, of course. Category:Starships